


Solemnity

by JacquesTheBard



Series: Trollhunters One-Shots [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesTheBard/pseuds/JacquesTheBard
Summary: A Blinky and AAARRRGGHH Troll Dads moment.





	Solemnity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwibirdlafayette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwibirdlafayette/gifts).



> Shout-out to Kiwibirdlafayette for being the inspiring catalyst for this short but sweet one-shot!

Arcadia’s old theater was empty that night, no productions scheduled to perform. The stage was empty for anyone to express their hidden desires without resistance. No one was there to look at them, nor judge and criticize, so every opportunity to reveal their secrets was there. The spotlight was on, furthering the incentive to express one’s deepest emotions on the floor. And on that night, a figure showed his true colors on center stage.

Blinky sat alone on a wooden stool, hovering his four teal hands over black and white piano keys. From his fingers came soft, touching tones, creating haunting melodies across the piano. Compared to a piano virtuoso, the troll’s four limbs provided a higher level of elegance. It wasn’t cheating; Blinky had studied the piano ever since he first came upon it in one of his expeditions. He snuck into every performing theatre, and loved the great composers' masterpieces.

_The stage calls to me tonight_ , he thought, his stone fingers never ceasing its gentle movement. The grand piano roared with careful harmony, a passionate voice into the empty night. There was nothing he had to fear; this solemn moment was his. _A moment long overdue, indeed..._ So many things rushed through his mind, and the piano was the easiest form of release.

* * *

_Who am I? I question my mind_

_Nobody tells me how and why, my perfect self I couldn’t find_

_I’m alone, with no one to admire_

_Even those I call my own have disappeared into the fire_

 

_Turned to stone in flesh and bone_

_My soul has shattered into pieces and I can’t rebuild again_

_So much at stake, I shouldn’t break_

_How can I be what they look up to when for me it was the end?_

 

_I am broken to my core and_

_Can’t see where I am standing_

_No will to keep on fighting_

_Hold my weary heart_

_It does not know where to start_

_Take my shattered soul and make it whole_

* * *

He felt a heavy sentiment pour out from inside, and his six eyes opened its floodgates. Blinky had no time to breathe: he dumped his face on top of his arms and released his trapped emotions. The people he cared for the most flashed in his mind: AAARRRGGHH, Vendel, Master Jim. One may be dead for good, but he still had the chance to protect the others. He'll do it even if it meant dying under the sun.

“Blinky?”

Blinky stopped his outburst and turned to the voice behind him. The spotlight almost blinded him, but he could still make out a silhouette beyond it. AAARRRGGHH crouched on all fours in the shadows, the light almost touching his hand. His green eyes were jade pearls illuminating in the dark, calling the Pannoxi like a moth to a flame. Blinky reached out to the other troll, his hands crossing into the darkness, and touched his chin.

“AAARRRGGHH, my dear friend," he sniffed and wiped the tears from his face. "What brings you here?”

“Saw you come here. You upset, Blinky?”

Blinky broke his gaze from AAARRRGGHH and looked down on the wooden floor. "I am uncertain if you have heard of my… musical outburst, but I have naught but emotions scattered across my mind. I do not know of any other way to express my thoughts as of late, so I inclined myself to searching for a piano in Arcadia. I found this theater near our temporary shelter, and I’ve been visiting this building for quite some time.

The Krubera reached out his hand and caressed Blinky’s cheek. “I'm here.”

"Indeed," the six-eyed troll tipped AAARRRGGHH's large nose. "You provide warmth and comfort during the most opportune of moments. But why stay in the shadows, my dear friend? There is no need to be afraid of the light."

The gentle green giant plodded towards the brightened floor, and Blinky's jaw dropped. He wore a formal black suit and tie, a perfect fit despite his massive size. He bowed down to the Pannoxi, then pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind.

"Here."

Blinky's cheeks puffed red and his six eyes dilated, full of surprise and wonder. "AAARRRGGHH, my dear friend," he accepted the bouquet and placed it on the piano stool. "You shouldn't have..."

The Krubera stood on his feet and offered his hand to Blinky. "Dance... with me?"

The teal-skinned troll felt his chest swell, the rhythmic beating of his heart speeding up. Blinky's gaze met AAARRRGGHH's, and his surroundings melted away, leaving only the spotlight. His green eyes mesmerized him, attracted him even, and he gave his hand in return. Something in the Krubera captivated Blinky, and he felt hidden feelings grow in him. This wasn't just affection... but rather something higher, greater, stronger.

Blinky set his free hand on AAARRRGGHH's shoulder, while the latter settled on his waist. The Pannoxi felt his heart thrum faster, and the melody of Nocturne rung in his head. A gentle start, calm and inviting, and his legs started swaying to the music. A simple count... one, two, three... one, two, three... He closed his eyes and placed his head on AAARRRGGHH's chest.

"Don't let me go, my dear friend."

"I will not."

"I love you, AAARRRGGHH..."

Blinky heard his partner's heartbeat speed up, and it gave him a sense of comfort. He knew from that fateful moment - an innocent dance - that they would never be the same. A simple confession, brought by the gravity of the past, gave way to love. He felt AAARRRGGHH wrapping his arms around him, and he returned the same gesture.

"I love you too, Blinky."

**Author's Note:**

> Nocturne is a reference to Chopin's Nocturne No 2 in E-flat, which is one of my favorite pieces from the Polish virtuoso. And I believe it's the perfect melodic composition for them, it's just a heartwarming moment.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
